


Becoming the master

by imera



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Petyr taught Sansa the art of manipulation so she could gain her way in life, not to use on him, and he didn't realise until he'd killed a man for her just what she had done.





	Becoming the master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ASOIAF kink meme "he has taught her how to play a bit too well, and now is entirely in her power"

Sansa was a sharp sword disguised as a rose, Petyr knew it the second she he saw Lady Anya Waynwood, Lord Yohn Royce and Ser Vance Corbray around her pretty little finger.

When she revealed who she really was Petyr was certain it was just a matter of time before he would be thrown down the Moon Door, but then she deceived them while still telling them most of the truth. The second he saw her expression he knew she was no longer the innocent girl who believed in stories of beautiful knights saving princesses and taking them to live in a castle where they would have beautiful children.

Seeing her play them was unexpected, especially as he saw no reason to why she wanted to save him. Confronting her gave him the answer he was looking for, and from that moment he knew she could play the game. While he was good at the game and could manipulate most situations, she had gained control of the one thing which made her more powerful than himself, she could control him.

It was the day he found himself standing over a man, his heart stabbed with Petyr’s own blade, that Petyr realised what she had done to him. The dead man was scared, he had admitted to touching her, but he denied having forced himself on Sansa, as she said earlier, crying until he promised to avenge her.

Thinking back to when they first left the Eyrie he discovered that she had used her powers on him several times. He hadn’t really paid attention to it as they were minor requests, food, clothes, jewelry. He punished Robin for her when she demanded it, and he even dismissed a guard, not that he hadn’t thought about getting rid of that particular guard before, or so he believed.

Being aware of her manipulation he could finally see how skilled she had become. He knew that if she ever rose to great power she would be fierce, without people actually being aware of it.

Returning to her room he entered without knocking. She was sitting in a chair next to the window, embroidering something on one of her new dresses. Sansa looked up at him, her expression calm.

“How did it go?”

“He’s dead,” Petyr answered. He watched her closely, noticing there was no change on her face as he confirmed the fate of the man who allegedly forced himself on her. “You made me murder an innocent man.” Petyr said.

“You’ve never had any problems murdering innocents before.” He didn’t, but that didn’t mean he would kill anyone he wanted to. The people he chose would die were all a part of his detailed plan to gain power.

“You used me.”

Ignoring the needlework she turned her gaze towards him, her eyes suddenly filled with emotions. “I did, and I don’t regret it. You taught me that if I wanted anything in this world I needed to take it, and that the best way to get things was to make others do the dirty work for me.”

He wasn’t really bothered by her turning out just like him, what bothered him the most was that he, a master at lies, had fallen for her tricks.

“That is true, I did teach you that, but my intention wasn’t for you to use that knowledge on me.”

“What better challenge than the man who taught me.” Petyr was almost proud of the way her mind worked, and wondered how she would have ended up if he had a chance to teach her from a young age.

Even though he didn’t like her manipulating him he was pleased with her answer and was about to leave, but she had a different plan.

“Wait,” she whispered and moved towards him. Reaching him she took his right hand in hers, kissing it once before she pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you for all you have taught me, I couldn’t have survived this long if it wasn’t for the kindness you have shown me, or your protection. Without you I would still be the pathetic little girl who thought boys like Joffrey could make me happy, instead I’ve realised I need someone much better, someone more mature, someone like you.”

One of her hands moved up his back, the fingers tangling into his hair. The soft touch sent a familiar warmth through his body and he couldn’t help wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. Slowly he forgot about the innocent life he’d taken and all he cared about was to make sure she was happy. In a way he understood what she was doing, but it felt too good to stop her, she was his.

“Can we leave this place soon, I don’t feel safe here any longer, men look at me as if they want to take me away from you” she whispered into his ear, her breath warm against his skin. Closing his eyes he tightened his grip slightly more, enjoying her scented hair.

“Yes, we should be leaving soon. I’ll look for a new place for us to live.” When he pulled away he was pleased to see that sweet smile she always had when she was happy. He would rather die than to lose her like he had lost her mother, and he would gladly kill an army if they ever took her away.

“Thank you,” Sansa whispered before she leaned closer to him and placed a tiny peck on his lips. When she pulled away she moved back to her embroidery, ignoring his presence. he took that as a sign that they were done and left, heading towards the guards’ room, informing them that they should start packing because it wouldn’t be long before they would move.


End file.
